Guardião das trevas… Meu anjo
by harunoliliana
Summary: Até um demónio, um guardião das trevas pode amar! Pode proteger! Pode virar as costas ao seu mestre, á sua missão, por amor! Por ela. Pela frágil Humana de nome de flor… por amor as trevas transformam-se em Luz.


Titulo – Guardião das trevas… Meu anjo.

Sumário : Até um demónio, um guardião das trevas pode amar! Pode proteger! Pode virar as costas ao seu mestre, á sua missão, por amor! Por ela. Pela frágil Humana de nome de flor… por amor as trevas transformam-se em Luz.

Capitulo 1

As peças do jogo moveram-se

- A hora chegou !

Era uma voz rouca e dilacerante. Tenebrosa como o cabo das tormentas, cheia de malícia. Possante. A sua voz cortava o ar ríspido da sala de pedra. Ouviam-se respirares, ouviam-se pequenos bafos e armadoras a tilintar. O som metálico. Som de ossos a estalarem e bafos horríveis. Era um lugar escuro , sombrio e seco. Rodeado de Rochas e velas, velas com distancias de 2 metros de cada uma, o que fazia o espaço possuir pouca iluminação.

Silhuetas. Vultos não Humanos. Alguns risos, alguns movimentos que pareciam bater de asas. Todo era tenso e ao mesmo tempo perfeito para o que lá se encontrava. O vulto mais tenebroso , era o vulto dono da voz possante e maléfica. Estava no fundo da sala que mais parecia uma caverna. Numa poltrona de rochas, sentado em pose de Rei. Era enorme e possuía chifres de enorme estatura que se encaracolavam como os de um carneiro. Era musculado e tinha uma calda, que se movimentava como uma serpente. Serpenteava no ar ora ferozmente como se ataca-se um animal ora suavemente como se acarinha-se uma frágil flor. Então no rosto desse vulto sobressaíram-se os seus olhos. Olhos vermelhos de sangue, mas não um sangue qualquer, um sangue de inocente. Eles pareciam palpitar das orbitas, como o batimento desesperado de um coração pertencente a um corpo a experienciar a morte.

- Finalmente… chegou a hora de termos o que é nosso por direito. Finalmente as almas tomaram o nosso curso…. Já sabem o que devem fazer… 

Os seus olhos vermelho vivo se estreitaram perigosamente, mas o seu sorriso sádico e de gozo contradizia. Era um misto de expressões. Ninguém se sobressaltara. Apenas sorrisos eram vistos de relance por entre os negros vultos.

- Já sabem o que devem fazer meus súbditos. Vão, preparem a chegada do triunfante príncipe das trevas. VÃO. 

Desta vez a sua voz saíra animalesca , como um grunhido do mais tenebroso pesadelo humano. Para além do Imaginário.

* * *

Sasuke olhava para a lua mórbida. Sentia o cheiro nauseabundo de almas pecadoras. Aquele cheiro que toda a vida caçou e que toda a vida detestou.

Fumava pausadamente. O cigarro estava preso por entre os seus dois dedos grossos da sua mão larga. Era um ritual que o acalmava. Tabaco. Aquele vicio que os Humanos tinham que o deixava no delírio. Puxava o fumo com calma, de vagarosamente, aproveitando cada milímetro do fumo saboroso e estimulante na sua boca. Decidiu que não levaria o fumo aos seus pulmões, apenas o deixaria na sua boca.

Um rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros como searas de trigo estava sentado no gradeamento da varanda, olhando para dentro da sala. Estava a dois metros de Sasuke e também ele partilhava do ritual. Tabaco. Mas Naruto, ao contrario de Sasuke, tinha uma maneira mais bruta e mais apressada de fumar.

Sasuke sentiu necessidade de expelir o fumo que tinha na sua boca. Olhava para o fio de fumo branco que saia da sua boca.

- Interessante! – olhando para a beata do cigarro – Uma fonte de prazer maldito que leva a uma morte dolorosa, não tem fumo negro mas sim branco. Branco não simboliza o bem?

- Filosofias há parte Sasuke. – atirando a beata para baixo. – Vamos caçar ou vamos dormir?

Sasuke também atirar a beata do cigarro pela a varanda abaixo. Pusera a mão nos bolsos das calças jeans negras e olhara para Naruto desinteressado.

- Passo. – caminhando em direcção da porta da varanda que o levava para dentro da sala de estar. – Prefiro dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia.

Naruto ficara de pé na pequena barra do gradeamento da varanda. Olhara para as ruas desertas. Provavelmente ninguém estaria a caminhar por elas, já que era plena madrugada e os perigos da selva urbana espreitavam a cada virar de esquina. Ele era um desses perigos.

Libertara um sorriso a olhar para o que parecia ser um pequenino rato no meia da selva urbana . Uma jovem, provavelmente a avaliando pelas roupas, uma prostituta. Sasuke percebeu a excitação do amigo. Ao contrario de Sasuke, Naruto preferia as almas pecadoras, achava o cheiro exótico e excitante. E pelo que Sasuke via, o cheiro dessa alma embrulhava o seu estômago.

- Tenta não fazeres grandes estragos.

Sasuke caminhara para dentro da sala, encostando a porta de vidro com cuidado. Voltou-se para trás para agarrar a cortina e fechar. As luzes dos placares luminosos dos prédios em frente, iluminavam como os postes de iluminação da rua, e Sasuke detestava que quando fosse dormir, não tivesse a sua maravilhosa escuridão a envolver. Já era o bastante ter que lidar com a luz do dia.

Por muitas vezes que viesse ao mundo dos Humanos, ainda não se acostumava com os barulhos. Motores de carros a trabalhar, buzinas, pessoas a falar e a gritar, publicidades e mais publicidades. Ele preferia o seu mundo sombrio e escuro. O seu mundo mórbido, onde ouvia as almas a pedirem misericórdia, onde ouvia gritos de dores, e o som de risos pulsantes. A iluminação pelas velas e o fogo que reinava naquele lugar. Era tudo tão maravilhoso para ele. Lá era a sua casa. E era lá que queria estar.

Naruto já não estava mais sentado na grade da Varanda. Sasuke olhava para o lugar onde ele outra hora tinha estado. Naruto não era rapaz de se conter por muito tempo. Ele gostava de brincar com as suas presas. E quando achava que estava a ficar aborrecido, matava ou simplesmente as marcava com o sinal da besta. Simples. Mas ele gostava mais de matar… gostava de mandar directamente para o inferno as almas, sem ter de esperar pelo tempo de morte delas.

- O cheiro nauseabundo daquela alma desapareceu… - fechando a cortina e entrando na escura sala – mais uma nova inquisição na humilde casa do príncipe das trevas.

* * *

O sol nascera acompanhado de um calor agradável. Sem nenhum vento a soprar. Apesar de ser dos últimos dias de Verão, ainda se podia sentir uma temperatura morna no ar.

Os jovens estudantes, enchiam de vida e cor a cidade. Com os seus uniformes coloridos e com os seus sorrisos cativantes. De vez enquanto ouviam-se gargalhadas e caras de alunos sem mínimo apetite e cheios de sono. Todos sabiam por ver aqueles jovens, que mais um ano escolar estava há porta.

Todos estavam entusiasmados por saber em que salas estavam colocados. As raparigas já faziam os seus planos de conseguirem arranjar um namorado inteligente e bom atleta. E entre outras coisas fúteis. Os rapazes apenas queriam voltar para trás e se deitarem na cama. Outros ainda pensavam quais seriam os clubs deste ano. E discutiam sobre os que gostavam de ter. Eles caminhavam para um destino, e o destino deles era a escola secundária Amaterasu.

Lá os estudantes amontoavam-se para verem os placares onde estavam os seus nomes afixados. Havia muita alegria e muita tristeza também. Haviam sempre aqueles que ficavam separados dos amigos. E isso era aborrecido.

- Sakura nós estamos na mesma turma não é maravilhoso? -Ino pegara nas mãos de Sasuke com muito entusiasmo e dera um enorme sorriso para ela. – e também fiquei na mesma turma que o meu amor. – corando

Sakura sorria animada para Ino . Sim ,era maravilhoso elas, amigas de tão longa data terem sempre andado na mesma turma. Sakura ás vezes achava que era Deus que gostava de conservar a amizade das duas.

- E mais a Ten Ten também ficou. Foi triste ela no outro ano ter ficado em outra turma – pondo as mãos na cintura e olhando para o quadro onde estavam os nomes dos alunos – mas mesmo assim , nós conseguimos conciliar bem as coisas. – sorrindo ternamente. – não é só o amor entre um homem e uma mulher que tem de passar obstáculos , também o amor entre amigas.

- Não podia estar mais de acordo contigo.

Sakura continuava a sorrir meigamente. Ela era uma pessoa simples, muito simpática e meiga. Quem a conhecia sabia que ela era um poço de doçura. Mas também era muito inocente. E era isso que Ino e Ten Ten protegiam muito ela. Pela inocência que poucos respeitavam.

Ten Ten estava a entrar no portão quando viu os acenos exagerados de Ino. Ten Ten achava ridículo aqueles movimentos exagerados, que pareciam ser de sinalização para a descolagem de um avião. Suspirara e fizera um enorme sorriso e correra até ás suas amigas.

- Estás na nossa turma. – Sakura disse sorrindo

- E eu que pensava que me iria livrar de vocês as duas – pondo a mão no queixo como se estivesse a pensar em algo filosófico. – Deus definitivamente não me ama. – suspirando.

Ino e Sakura riram das palavras de Ten Ten. Para elas, já era habitual ouvirem aquele tipo de coisa. Era a maneira de ela se expressar.

- Ouvi dizer que este ano entrou novos alunos. – Ten Ten olhara para o placar com os nomes e viu bastantes nomes que não conhecia – nunca tivemos tantos.

- É tens razão. Não tinha reparado nesse pormenor.

Sakura também punha os seus olhos no placar. Nomes e nomes, e no meio deles, muitos nomes desconhecidos. Provavelmente a escola estaria cheia. Sem mais uma vaga.

- Pensem pelo lado positivo – Ino pusera as mãos nos ombros das suas amigas. – Ambas precisam de namorado – abanando a cabeça afirmativamente – como dizem que não existe nenhum rapaz que vos faça o coração palpitar, quem sabe se novos alunos não o farão? – sorrindo.

- Cala-te Ino. – dissera Ten ten mal humorada – eu já disse que quando quiser eu arranjo um. – olhando para o outro lado.

- Ino, eu estou bem assim. – sorrindo – sem nenhum namorado. Eu tenho de pensar nos estudos, já que quero ir para medicina. Estudar é o meu objectivo neste momento.

- Vocês as duas são um tédio. Eu a pensar que ia fazer de cupido. – cruzando os braços – desisto. Não tem mesmo jeito. – olhando para o portão e vendo o seu namorado – enquanto vocês ficam aí com os vossos estudos, eu vou aproveitar a minha vida. - correndo em direcção a Sai – AMOR

Ino gritava e acenava euforicamente enquanto corria para os braços abertos de Sai. Eles eram um casal apaixonado. Nunca tinham discutido e a relação deles era saudável. Acima de tudo também eram grandes amigos e a sua relação baseava-se na confiança um pelo outro. Era difícil de ver isso nos dias de hoje.

Sasuke e Naruto estavam encostados ao murro da escola olhando para os alunos eufóricos a ver em que salas estavam. Naruto mantinha um sorriso insaciável e os seus olhos brilhavam como os de um lobo que caça na escuridão da noite. Sasuke tentava não mostrar expressões. Mas o cheiro embrulhava o seu estômago vezes e vezes sem conta. Muitas almas nauseabundas naquela escola. Algumas puras e outras com alguns pecados. Mas o cheiro das almas podres de tanto pecado o deixavam agoniado.

- É o que faz teres um gosto tão requintado.

Naruto amava provocar Sasuke naquelas alturas. Sasuke parecia não ligar muito. Tapara um pouco o seu nariz, mas o cheiro continuava.

- Maldito cheiro.

- Para ti é algo horrível, para mim – respirando fundo e suspirando – é o mais belo cheiro de todos.

- Vai-te foder.

- Parece que sempre é verdade. – olhando para Sasuke.

- O que é verdade? – olhando para ele.

- Que o Inferno pode ainda ficar mais quente. – rindo

- Bastardo. – começando a caminhar em direcção da porta

Sasuke estava no auge da sua irritação. Primeiro o seu estômago parecia que iria sair pela boca fora de tamanha mal disposição que possuía, depois Naruto, o seu grande amigo mas também a única pessoas capaz de o tirar de si.

Ele estava a ser acompanhado pelos olhos das estudantes. Que riam e conversavam baixinho sobre o maravilhoso aspecto dele. Futilidades. Mas Sasuke nem estava a ligar a isso, ele queria sair do meio daquela mistura de cheiros. Ele sabia que demoraria mais 3 dias a se habituar e se não conseguisse tal proeza, teria de se submeter a um controle. Era horrível ele ter o seu cheiro apurado para almas puras. Um dos poucos com essa capacidade. A maior parte apreciava boas almas pecadoras, mas uma minoria apenas apreciava almas puras. Era uma ironia do destino.

Ele caminhava até há porta, mas um cheiro agradável e intenso. Uma agradável fragrância que invadiu todo o sue pensamento. Fechara os seus olhos, e respirara fundo. Aquele cheiro, aquela fragrância, era de uma alma incrivelmente pura. O cheiro era algo demasiado bom de se descrever. O seu corpo estremeceu e a sua pele arrepiara-se.

-" Que odor divinal… uma alma pura"

Sasuke abrira os olhos em direcção do odor que despertara nele um monte de desejos. Era uma rapariga. Uma jovem estudante. Ele olhava para ela procurando a analisar detalhadamente. O seu cheiro o deixava num estado de êxtase indescritível. Ele sorrio e continuou a andar. Ele já tinha o seu alvo.

* * *

Nota da autora : Bom a minha nova fic espero que gostem ^ ^

Já sabem para deixarem uma autora feliz há que deixar uma review ^^

Aviso : Para os meus leitores da fic O Rei e as Duas irmãs, tenho a dizer que o atraso deveu-se a um desenrolar de coisas enorme. 2º Fase do exame nacional de Fisico-Quimica A e depois uns familiares meus tiveram um acidente. E não consegui acabar ela. Ela vai a meio. Esta eu postei porque já tinha feito o capitulo há muito tempo e quando ia para o postar aconteceu o problemas. Espero ter o último capitulo dessa minha fic acabado mais tardar terça. Peço desculpa pelo atraso.


End file.
